A Certain Punishment
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel to "A Certain Photographic Teleporter": After waking to a pleasant sight, Kuroko and Mikoto are made to take a trip with the Dorm Mistress out in the wilderness with the Child Error's as punishment. On top of this she makes them wear those agitating bracelets so they can't use their abilities...


The morning after

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

**Format:**

_Italic = Past Event's_

**Bold = dreams/remembering past dreams**

**Bold Underline = ****Important words **

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

* * *

Kuroko's face was still flustered after waking this morning to a sight she'd never imagine she'd wake to. I didn't put her in my bed right? She was so confused! She swore up and down she'd laid Mikoto down within the girls own bed late last night… And yet somehow this morning she woke up face to face with the Level 5 Esper that constantly invaded her dreams and lately her bed… She was so focused on her thoughts she soon found herself surprised as she stumbled forward over a branch before landing flat on her face.

Kuroko whined sitting up rubbing her nose as Mikoto rushed over to make sure she was alright. Kuroko's cheeks began to heat up again as she stared nodding dumbly while Mikoto helped her up to her feet with ease. "You okay back there Shirai?" The Dorm's Mistress asked as holding branches back for the kids to slip through.

It was creepy to hear the woman sound so foreignly concerned, but then Kuroko found herself remembering that this was a nature trip the Dorm Mistress had orchestrated for the Child Errors the woman was so fond of. "Move it along you two!" The woman yelled back at them.

Kuroko sweat-dropped 'Old Harpy.' she thought. Why were they currently walking around out in the middle of nowhere with The Dorm's Mistress and these stupid power sealing bracelets on? Kuroko eyed the irritating bracelet on her hand 'She just couldn't let coming back to the dorm passed curfew go just once could she…' Kuroko's right eyebrow twitched staring at said woman's back.

Kuroko was great when it came to Endurance with her powers, but to be out in the scorching heat in a bug infested forest on a nature hike up a slightly steep mountain path was her feet killing her was far less then pleased at being reduced to a sweating and panting mess after a simple two hours. Mikoto on the other hand looked perfectly fine as she walked a step or two in front of her. Kuroko drooled a little eyeing the back of Mikoto's exposed well toned legs.

Mikoto sighed in front of her as began pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Mikoto grabbed the end of her secondary shirt and tugged it over her head leaving on a loose green tank-top. Mikoto stopped turning to her redheaded partner "Here you look like your overheating." Mikoto began as she walked up behind Kuroko and pulled her hair down out of its twin ponytails.

"M-Mikoto what are you?" Kuroko felt Mikoto join the two ponytails into one and skillfully tie them up into one ponytail before pulling a cap out of her back pocket and fixing it over Kuroko's head. They hadn't been out in the wilderness for more than two hours and the younger girl was already showing signs of a sunburn on her face and arms.

Mikoto grabbed the ends of Kuroko's shirt making the young Judgment Officers face explode into various shades of red. "If you get rid of this it should help to cool you down!" Mikoto explained as she tugged the girls shirt off.

"B-But the bugs…" She stuttered watching as Mikoto chuckled behind her hand. "What?" Kuroko whined…

"Day in and day out you fight people way stronger then a bug yet you're more afraid of bugs rather than the delinquents you fight on a day to day." Mikoto smiled Kuroko's cheeks inflated and she crossed her arms over her chest pouting. Mikoto heard a familiar buzzing noise "Just stay close to me as long as your within my AIM Diffusion Field you'll be fine! Bugs tend to veer away from me." Mikoto told her stating a true fact. Whenever bugs would get to close to her whether it was on purpose or not her AIM Diffusion Field would fry any bug that tried to breach the Field.

"I don't really understand, but okay!" Kuroko beamed clinging to Mikoto's arm as they wandered deeper into the forest to find their wilderness buddies who seemed to have ditched them. Kuroko stared around them still not having found their party yet… 'Oh great were lost…' She thought seeing an abnormally huge spider dropping down to greet them. Kuroko paled and tugged at Mikoto's sleeve as a wordless warning while pointing at it.

Mikoto shrugged "No worries if it gets too close…" *ZAP* Giant spider tumbles to the ground dead as Kuroko leaped into Mikoto's arms out of fright. Mikoto chuckled "See your safe." she told the trembling redhead that'd jumped up clamping her legs and arms around Mikoto tightly. Mikoto managed to slip her arms out from her sides when Kuroko's legs loosened a little. Mikoto's arms hooked under Kuroko's bottom supporting her.

Mikoto began to walk forward again causing Kuroko's arms to tightened around her neck again when she'd thought she was going to fall. "Relax I won't let you fall." she whispered as she freed one of her hands to gently rub Kuroko's back comfortingly. Mikoto carefully bunny hopped over a large root.

"I'm so confused…" Kuroko started her face was resting between Mikoto's neck and shoulder "I thought these bracelets sealed off our Esper Abilities…" Kuroko asked in utter confusion. She couldn't Teleport so how could Mikoto…

Mikoto stopped for a minute looking around for their group but found nothing. "They do, but even with our Powers sealed away our AIM Diffusion Fields are still very much active." Mikoto explained softly. Mikoto began focusing her sense's on the area around her trying to pin point a body of nearby water. She could hear it loud and clear, but figuring out where it was was a bit difficult.

"M-Mikoto… I think I'm okay to walk now…" Kuroko mumbled secretly wanting to stay where she was and she would if she hadn't thought about how tiring it must be for Mikoto to walk around carrying her through the forest. Mikoto kept walking as if she hadn't heard Kuroko moments ago "Mikoto?" Kuroko pulled back so she could observe Mikoto's facial expression.

Kuroko's saw Mikoto's cheeks redden "Sorry I don't plan on letting you down." Mikoto told her looking away more than slightly embarrassed. She really didn't want to put the girl down… She liked having her close like this.

Kuroko frowned "B-But you're tired and..." she paused startled when Mikoto quickly jumped up catching hold of the thick branch looming over her head.

"Shhh quite Kuroko!" She whispered panicked as she used all her strength to pull them up and over the branch. Mikoto panted softly climbing to higher branches, she'd heard something disturbing while Kuroko was talking a minute ago and her senses though dulled were warning her to get off the ground. Reaching a point in the tree that was well shaded by the trees leafs and had a thick branch for them to rest on.

Mikoto stood idly on the branch letting her eyes shift around the clearings bushes, Mikoto right hand held the branch while her left fell to rest at Kuroko's hip. "Mik…" Kuroko paused when she suddenly heard lift stomps that were far too loud to be human. Kuroko's eyes widened and she paled when a huge black bear stepped out of the bushes. 'If we'd still been down there…' Kuroko thought staring at the large bear. Small black fur balls leaped out of the bushes tackling each other.

Mikoto felt Kuroko's legs loosen around her before falling down to the branch, unhooking her arms from Mikoto's neck she unconsciously turned to the small animals that'd caught her attention. Mikoto gasped quietly quickly tightening her left arm around Kuroko's waist when the young redhead began losing her balance. Mikoto gave off a sigh of relief and smiled slightly watching as Kuroko's fear melted away at sight of the small fluffy baby black bears. There were three of them, one sitting by the big black bear while licking at the bottom of its back foot, the other two were wrestling cutely out in the open.

Mikoto chuckled "Their kinda cute aren't they?" she asked her gaze wasn't locked on the young cubs, but the overprotective mother whom was glaring at the tree they were in. 'Hum she knows we're here…' Mikoto thought observing as the protective mother bears gaze shifted to meet her eyes.

Mikoto watched as the mother took steps forward stepping between them and the cubs almost as if acting like a barrier. Mikoto's eyes shifted to the girl she was still holding onto and she found herself surprised to see an expression twisted with happiness, sadness and hurt. "Yeah…" Kuroko spoke softly with a frown. "Yeah they are." Kuroko told her softly, at this point it was the first time she'd realized tears were collecting on the rims of the young Judgment Officers eyes.

Mikoto panicked "A-Are you okay?! Kuroko?!" she whispered out louder then she'd expected. Not really caring about the black bear that was still glaring at her from the ground.

Kuroko nodded slightly "I-I'm fine." she spoke softly. She continued with her voice barely above a murmur "It's just in Academy City kids live without their parents, so I'm never really reminded much…" Kuroko's red orbs stared at the small family of four sadly. Kuroko smiled a little "But on the days I am I have you and being near you kind of pushes it all away." She explained briefly before continuing with a bowed head "But for a moment I kind of forgot you were here with me and the memories came back…"

Mikoto's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "What are you talking about Kuroko? You're not making any sense!" she told the young redhead. She felt Kuroko pull at her hand that was wrapped around her waist before she spun around suddenly facing her. Kuroko's long ponytail swung around and lightly flicked at Kuroko's cheek when she came to a stop before falling to rest on her shoulder.

Kuroko looked up at Mikoto resting the older girls hand back on her waist "Sorry…" she paused smiling sadly before continuing "I didn't mean to talk in riddles."

Mikoto blushed when Kuroko's face suddenly fell against her chest "It's just… I'm not like you Mikoto; I don't have any family or parents." she heard the girl mumble. Kuroko's arms slipped around Mikoto's waist holding her tightly and yet gently at the same time "All I have is you…" she whispered so low Mikoto almost hadn't heard her…

Mikoto's heart was pounding in her ears "M-Me...?" she stuttered as her cheeks darkened. Mikoto shook her head shifting her mind to a slightly different topic "So you're a Child Error?" she questioned curiously.

Kuroko shook her head "My parents didn't abandon me here…" she spoke with closed eyes. As hard as this topic was to talk about for her she found it soothing like this… "You see my parents died, and because I had no family the doctor that'd taken care of me suggested Academy City to me." she explained a little.

Mikoto stared "W-What'd they die from?" she asked without thinking 'Oh shit that was so insensitive!' she thought wanting to face palm right now. Mikoto frowned "I-I mean if you don't want you don't…"

"I killed them…" Kuroko mumbled from Mikoto's chest.

Mikoto stood there for a second to process what she'd said "… What?" was the only response she gave.

Kuroko pulled her face away from Mikoto's chest "I killed them." she repeating thinking Mikoto hadn't heard her.

Mikoto's hold tightened on her "I heard that, but I mean…"

Kuroko's shoulders drooped a little "You mean how did I kill them?" she confirmed.

Her favorite brunette nodded "Y-Yeah…" Mikoto frowned feeling bad for asking.

Kuroko sighed resting her cheek back against Mikoto's chest "I wasn't always a Teleporter. In fact before that day I was completely ordinary." she began…

_A much younger Kuroko frowned as she looked between her mothers who were flirting with each other. People were staring and it was driving her crazy! It made her want to be anywhere, but there to hide from peoples piercing stares. The three were walking hand in hand down the street reminiscing about their school days and about how much trouble they use to get themselves into. _

_Kuroko sighed mildly listening to their conversation about some school called Tokiwadai. Kuroko looked across the street her eyes locked on a little girls ball bouncing in the street. The small girl dashed out into the street to get it. Kuroko's eyes widened at the car racing towards the small girl, a loud horn ripped through the chattered air around them. _

_Kuroko forcefully stopped "Run get out of the road!" She screamed suddenly feeling the warmth of her mother's hands vanish from hers. Kuroko stared panicked as they reappeared suddenly and confused in front of an oncoming car. Kuroko reached out "Ma…!" *Slam*_

"I found out later that they'd been Esper's and that they'd been students of Tokiwadai…" Kuroko told Mikoto with a soft sad chuckle as she continued "The doctors told me that with the situation they wouldn't have been able to do anything to protect themselves, so their death was unavoidable…"

"Kuroko…" Mikoto mumbled sadly.

Kuroko closed her eyes "I got to thinking and I realized the only thing that could have possibly saved them… was if I'd never been born into this world…" she voiced her depressing thoughts.

Mikoto jerked her away from her suddenly causing Kuroko to look up at her *Whack* the sound rang out loudly. Mikoto had just slapped her? Kuroko lightly touched her hand to her cheek resting it over the slowly reddening area "Don't you…" Mikoto's voice caught her attention. Mikoto's hands found themselves on Kuroko's shoulders "Don't you ever say that!" Mikoto cried.

Tears ran down Mikoto's face while her eyes remained over shadowed by her bangs "B-But…" Kuroko stuttered out still shocked at being hit. Mikoto's grip on her shoulders tightened a little, but not enough that it would cause her pain.

Mikoto shook her head from side to side wildly "No! No buts! Kuroko I… I…" she tried to say the three simple words that'd been echoing in her mind. She couldn't do it… Mikoto sobbed "You can't say that. Please don't say that!" She cried softly. Kuroko could feel her shaking "I-I'm sure that they don't regret you even if now. You were created as a symbol of their love for each other."

Kuroko's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Mikoto what's…?"

Mikoto pulled Kuroko back into her arms holding her tightly "Even though there gone now; you're their only child. They loved and cared for you and they'd never want to hear you say that." Mikoto sniffled as she tried to calm down from Kuroko's earlier statement.

Kuroko frowned "They died because of me…"

"I believe that death of the body starts at birth, and I believe that… when people die their never really gone." Mikoto began as she hugged her tighter. When she felt Kuroko's arms embrace her as well she continued "I believe that so long as we remember them they live on no matter how much time passes. I-I believe that because they no longer have a mobile body to travel within they watch over us by sharing our view on the world through our eyes, and I believe that the moment your gone will be the moment they end unless you pass on their memories."

Kuroko smiled faintly "That's a nice way to look at things Mikoto. However…" she paused her voice turning slightly amused "If it's true I'm not very fond of it." she spoke truthfully as she rested her head on Mikoto's chest again.

Mikoto look down at the small girl in her arms who seemed rather comfortable. Mikoto blushed raising a questioning eyebrow "Eh why's that?" she mumbled.

"Because that means they'll be able to see…" Kuroko told her again speaking in riddles… She could almost feel Kuroko smirking.

'Why do I feel like this is going to go south?' Mikoto wondered sweat-dropping at her own thoughts.

Kuroko rubbed her cheek against Mikoto's chest "when Kuroko is loving you.~" the Judgment Officer said peeking an eye open to observe Mikoto's face. She chuckled at the accumulating redness and the light evaporation she could see in the air over them…

"Kuroko!" Mikoto yelled out in embarrassment.

Kuroko smiled slyly against Mikoto's chest "Now If you don't mind! Kuroko is going to take full advantage of being stuck up in this tree with Mikoto!" Kuroko explain practically talking her into a sitting position on the branch that was probably about a twelve feet or so off the ground.

Mikoto's back came in contact with the trees trunk lightly due to Kuroko's arms cushioning most of the fall "Oomph Kuroko W-What?"

Kuroko smiled despite the pain she'd just felt from the trees bark scratching against her skin "We can't leave till they do right?~" Kuroko asked in a flirtatious manner.

Mikoto blushed at her tone 'Huh oh the bears…' she thought. Mikoto blinked a couple times retightening her arms around Kuroko's small figure "Uh no…" she responded dumbly.

"Then don't mind me as a I snuggle with my Mikoto.~" Kuroko purred from her comfortable position within Mikoto's arms.

'S-She said my…'Mikoto thought feeling her brain stall momentarily as her whole face reddened. Several seconds had passed feeling like minutes "Okay, but first… More comfortable?~" Mikoto asked after shifting around a little to make her partner a little more comfortable. Kuroko nodded with closed eyes; she could fall asleep right now. "S-So Your parents use to attend Tokiwadai?" Mikoto questioned to break the sudden silence after deciding now would be the perfect time to ask all about Kuroko's past since they were alone.

Kuroko smiled tightening her hold on Mikoto, she nuzzled her nose against Mikoto's semi-sweaty tank-top. All she could think about was how nice Mikoto smelled even when she was working up a sweat "Actually judging from their journals they met there! And fell in love…" Kuroko pointed out with closed eyes.

Mikoto's eyes widened wondering for a brief moment if she was making it up "R-Really?" she asked interrogated curiously.

Kuroko nodded her head lightly "Mum hum." she mumbled half asleep.

'I-I…' Mikoto found thoughts jumbled 'I know I… I love her.' Mikoto shook her head. She stared down at Kuroko determined "Kuroko there's something I've been meaning to…" Something dropped over their heads.

"Ah! Snake!" Kuroko screamed trying to throw it off of them by slapping at the already shocked reptile.

Mikoto grabbed Kuroko's hands trying to calm her "Ah Kuroko calm down!" she spoke softly. Mikoto picked up the dazed Green Tree Python up carefully "See I've got it!" Mikoto chimed. She observed the snake closely "Looks like my AIM Diffusion Field stunned it. Sorry little guy…" she apologies.

Kuroko moved away and her skin noticeably shivered at the creepy crawler within her loves grasp "What world about that thing is little?!" she demanded to know. The thing was at least two and a half to three feet long! and it's body as round as a half dollar! Any way you look at it; it was a big snake.

Mikoto stared down at the snake that was still seeing stars "Eh? It's just a baby still…" she mumbled rechecking her calculations on the snakes length. She nodded to herself finding she'd been right the first time "An Adult Green Tree Pythons usually average somewhere between four and six feet." she explained Kuroko who was scooted as far away from Mikoto as possible.

Kuroko pointed "If that's a baby then I'm a baby!" she told Mikoto while clinging to a not so steady branch with one hand.

Mikoto sweat-dropped "Won't argue there." she mumbled as she released the small snake back up to the higher branches in the tree hoping the little reptile wouldn't dare com down lower again for a while.

Kuroko gasped dramatically "I beg your pardon, but I am a full grown woman." Kuroko's outburst cause Mikoto to turn and look at the redhead. She sighed at the hands on her hips pose Kuroko had taken. If looked at through others eyes whom didn't know her Kuroko would look like a young girl acting like a mother trying to discipline her child.

Mikoto reached out and grabbed her hands causing Kuroko to turn her face away from her view as she pouted angrily. Mikoto resisted the urge to giggle at the cute display "Kuroko… You should really start acting your age." Mikoto informed her.

Kuroko's eyes darted to Mikoto and her eyes narrowed "I do act my age!" she yelled out.

Mikoto's right eyebrow twitched "No… You act like a twenty five year old trapped in a child's body." she pointed out.

Kuroko began to counter "Well I haven't exac… N-Never mind." she stopped when she realized what she was about to say.

Mikoto already knew what she'd been ready to say "You're right I don't know what not having a family is like. I know you've had to be your own caregiver since you were younger…" she told the younger girl pulling the redhead into her arms with a little unexpected force. Mikoto smiled slightly grabbing Kuroko's chin tilting it up to look at her "But you're not alone anymore. So your free to be yourself again right?" she interrogated playfully with a wink.

Kuroko shook her head "But Mikoto you need some who's…"

Mikoto hugged her tightly suddenly "I have all I need…" she mumbled resting her chin on the top of Kuroko's head. 'Right here…' Mikoto added in her thoughts. Mikoto thought about all the grown up things Kuroko was use to already due to having to be the adult in her life "But what I want is to make sure you don't grow up without me!" she spoke truthfully.

Kuroko blushed brightly finding herself bashfully poking her fingers together while being held within Mikoto's arms "… I'll try." she declared softly.

Mikoto smiled "Good!" she started pausing as her eyes scanned the area noticing the black bears were gone "Hum hey the bears vanished." Mikoto muttered.

Kuroko pulled away looking around as well "We should probably go find the Dorm Mistress…" She stated startled when Mikoto pulled her back into her arms. Kuroko already flustered with her heart pounding in her ears "Um Mikoto?" she questioned softly.

Mikoto shook her head "Let's just rest here a little bit longer! Okay?" she said honestly not wanting to leave at all. She was quite comfortable where she was…

"I found them!" A small squeally voice came from below the tree. The small girl jumped up and down pointing at them "They're up here!" she yelled. Mikoto cursed under her breath.

The Dorm Mistress stepped over a couple of bushes "You two were suppose to stay with the group! And…" she paused staring up at the two hugging teens "What are you two doing up there?"

Mikoto sweat-dropped at the woman's question 'So much for learning more about her past…but I guess I know now more than yesterday!' she thought positively. Mikoto helped Kuroko down 'Plus I got to see a few new faces I'd never known she was capable of making!' Mikoto chuckled.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


End file.
